(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion joint for use on a tubular conduit insertable within a subterranean well, the expansion joint being initially bridged to prevent normal expansion.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the completion of a subterranean oil or gas well, expansion and contraction of completion and other tubing conduits and component parts may be expected as a result of thermal expansion and contraction factors, as well as varying pressure. Such physical parameters will cause expansion and/or contraction of the tubular conduit, thus necessitating the incorporation on the length of conduit of an expansion joint. Typically, such expansion joint is telescoping in nature to compensate for expansion and contraction factors within the well.
Oftentimes, however, it will be desirable to carry such an expansion joint on the tubing conduit, but it will be undesirable for such expansion joint to be placed in expanded mode, during the setting of packers, bridge plugs, and other remedial and related tools in the well. The present invention affords such means by providing a selectively bridged expansion joint which is run into the well in "bridged" position, whereby the apparatus will not expand or contract. When it is desirable for the expansion feature of the apparatus to be utilized, the bridge is removed, and the apparatus may telescope, expandingly or contractingly, when desired.